In 1879 when Edison invented the light bulb using carbon and platinum as a light filament he established another milestone of “light” for human beings. Based on the light principle invented by Edison, and many years of effort by scientists, lamp products have developed to become highly efficient light fixtures, such as tungsten filament bulbs, halogen lamp bulbs, etc. In recent years, we have seen the development of light emitting diodes; LED bulbs that demonstrate significant contribution to light sources and visual displays.
Because of high resistance to impact, extended service life, low power consumption and low heat, light emitting diodes were adopted in commercial applications in 1960, and since then, have been used in a wide variety of daily applications to include most household electrical appliances, indicator lamps and light sources for various types of instrument. In their early stages, light emitting diodes were mainly made in red color. After the Japanese Nichia Corporation declared in October 1995 that they had successfully developed high-luminosity GaInN LED having a blue light wavelength of 450 nanometers (1 nanometer=10−9 meters) and green light wavelength of 520 nanometers, LED displays or lamp sets now have the capability of achieving an all-color objective, and the density of storage on digital audiovisual discs can be increased greatly. This was a very key breakthrough.
In recent years, mature applications of light emitting diodes have been developed to include multiple colors and high luminosity, as well as outdoor displays and variable light devices, such as color light sources for large outdoor display boards, traffic sign lamps, buildings and other three-dimensional spaces. Therefore, besides the three primary colors of red, blue and green, in terms of all-color outdoor display, variable light sources and white-light illumination, it is essential to include high-luminosity blue or green LED's, in addition to red LED's.
Obviously, in the field of light sources, the initial purpose of light has developed into an all-color world with visual effects, especially after the drastic drop of selling prices of LED's. LED devices have become the mainstream of optical and visual products. Because of its low power consumption, high luminosity and easy control of brightness, flashing effects, combination and variation of different colors by activating circuits, the LED is quite suitable for use as the medium of visual light sources.
Besides providing white light for regular light purposes, the LED is generally used to provide all-color variable light sources in indoor spaces or on outside walls. In conventional models, however, its brightness, flashing patterns and variable colors are controlled by a built-in microprocessor having the function of variable combinations; instead of being controlled by an operator to suit the actual circumstances.
Therefore, the inventor has developed the present invention of “all-color light control switch”, having a control switch for the operator to freely adjust or control the LED lamp set at any time. The switch has a circuit board. Using the multiple sets of light source variation pattern commands stored in a non-volatile memory unit in a microprocessor on the circuit board, and by switching a rotational encoder, and a coaxial press knob and a multiple-color display area for up, down, left and right of the coaxial press knob, the operator is capable of controlling the brightness and light variations in different colors of the LED lamp set.